


Mr. Perfect and Bunny Bee

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Social Media, Very Minor, and some sexual connotations, doyoung is an ass in the beginning, like if you blink you might miss it, okay not really making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: After publicly shrugging off Mr Perfect Jung Jaehyun, Kim Doyoung is forced to play nice and get along with him. Play nice? Maybe. Be friends? Probably.Fall in love? No.





	Mr. Perfect and Bunny Bee

**Author's Note:**

> there has been so much dojae lately i NEEDED to write this or I would combust. So here it is.

                Is it possible to be the captain of the varsity basketball team, a straight A student, from a well-off family but not be an asshole or douche bag, be both sweet and determined, both chill and also adventurous and also be one of the hottest men in college? Is it possible to even reach that level of perfection? Was this person mechanically engineered in a lab sponsored by a huge corporation in their plan to overtake the world with perfect human learning machines?

                Apparently it is possible. God has a name and his name is Jung Jaehyun (according to Twitter).

                “I hate him so much.” Kim Doyoung loudly announced as he slammed his thick textbook on the table, startling Ten from his sleep and making Taeyong’s yoghurt cup swirl in his place. “I want to chop off Jung Jaehyun’s head, stick it into the ground and watch it grow, and you know why? Because he is a fucking potato head.”

                “What did he do now?” Taeyong asked, taking out his left earbud.

                “That son of a bitch beat me in the college fund proposal race.” Doyoung took out a bunch of papers from his bag. “How the hell am I supposed to fund the choir team now? All he had to do was step out to the judging panel, say a few words and the council voted to let the basketball team take the remaining funds.”

                “Well the team has done well.” Ten said. “I mean we have the championship title for the past two years and if this keeps up it could bring more revenue to the school…”

                “Oh please, the people on the panel are girls.” Doyoung snapped. “Any one of them would have dropped their panties for him, even Mrs Lee and that’s weird because she’s old and married.”

                “Don’t be despondent Doyoung.” Taeyong tried to console him. “We are going to raise that money one way or the other.”

                “Do you think he sleeps with one of the committee members? Is that how he got them on their side?” Doyoung turned to Ten.

                “How would I know that?” Ten raised his hands. “And come on maybe his proposal was really good. Did you ever stop to consider that he could have won on merit?”

                “Merit?” Doyoung scoffed. “With a face like that you don’t need merit. All Mr Perfect has to do is bat his eyes and boom! Everything is his. I fucking hate people like that.”

                “Guess he’s not so perfect after all.” Ten winked and Taeyong laughed.

                “Look, moaning and whining about losing to Jaehyun isn’t going to help. We need to come up with a fundraising plan for the club or we are fucked. I am not going to practice in that tiny gym room with the cockroaches inside again.” Ten shuddered at the memory if the damp, smelly and horrifying room.

                “You did hit your highest notes there.” Taeyong teased and Ten shoved him to one side. Doyoung ripped up his proposal paper and got up to toss the papers into the trash can. Just as he turned, he bumped into someone by accident.

                “Oh sorry.”

                “Sorry. Didn’t see you there.” Doyoung looked up to find Jung Jaehyun looking back at him. “Hey, aren’t you Kim Doyoung from the president’s meeting earlier?”

                “Yeah, that’s me.”

                “Hi I’m Jung…”

                “I know who you are.” Doyoung cut him off. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m in a rush.” He said as he swiftly swerved around Jaehyun and went back to his friend’s table. He sat down next to Taeyong and earned a smack on his arm.

                “Ow!!”

                “What the hell did you do that for?!” Taeyong slapped him again. “That was very rude of you.”

                “I’m sorry, was I supposed to be nice to the guy who stole our funds?”

                “Your petty jealousy is going to be the death of you one day.” Ten shook his head. “He didn’t do anything.”

                “Precisely. He didn’t do anything and yet he got what he wanted. This isn’t fair! We spent weeks on this proposal, coming up with incentives, narrowing the budget and I wasn’t even given a chance to present it before they decided it went to him! Don’t expect me to calm about this.”

                “Okay okay, fine.” Taeyong tried to calm the mood down. “Let’s just calm down okay. We can sort this out.”

                “Okay.” Ten said.

                “Okay.” Doyoung mumbled.

                The tension in the air cooled a little as Doyoung felt his heart rate slow down to normal. He shook his head, trying not to remember how angry he was when Yoona announced the funds were going to the basketball team. Jaehyun just stood there with his dimpled smile and frustratingly handsome face while Doyoung got up from his seat and stormed out. He couldn’t believe he lost his chance before he could even use it, and all because of him.

                Mr. Perfect Jung Jaehyun.

                “I need ice cream.” Doyoung muttered.

                “Never thought you’d ask.” Ten sighed in relief. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

*****************************

 

                It was a calm, casual Friday as Doyoung sat in the library with his earphones plugged in and nose buried in his chemistry book. He felt a strange movement in the seat opposite his, but he was too engrossed to notice.

                “Hi.” He heard a small voice.

                “Oh.” Doyoung looked up, startled to find Jaehyun sitting opposite him. “What are you doing here?”

                “I just wanted to talk to you about the president’s meeting. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.”

                “Was there a right foot to begin with?”

                Jaehyun breathed in deeply, shoulders raised as he brushed his hair aside. _Jesus even his hair catches the sunlight in all the right places. You cannot be this perfect, you must be an alien._

                “I’m sorry if I did anything to offend you that day.”

                “You don’t have to apologize.” Doyoung said. “There is nothing to apologize for.”

                “So we’re okay then?”

                “I didn’t say that.”

                “I don’t understand.” Jaehyun leaned forward. Doyoung’s heart started pounding because not only did Jaehyun have some gorgeous eyes but also his skin was flawless and he smells so amazing as well. _Perfect. As if he isn’t annoying enough._ “Do you not like me?”

                “No, I don’t.”

                “But you don’t even know me?”

                “Can’t I dislike someone without knowing them?”

                “That’s not fair.”

                “Neither is the council.”

                “So this is about the fund placement.”

                “Look,” Doyoung snapped, getting awfully impatient and a little loud. “You won the funds, I didn’t. I’ll try to get over it so that I can save my club because apparently no one cares about the choir club except me. You, just do your own thing and leave me alone, okay?”

                “But I…”

                “Shhh!” Librarian Kim Jongin shushed them loudly. “This is the library. If you must have your lover’s spat, please take it outside.”

                “But we’re not…”

                “Outside. Both of you.”

                “See what you did?” Doyoung yelled at Jaehyun. “You got me thrown out of the library!”

                “Doyoung I’m sorry…”

                “Just fuck off.” Doyoung spat at him. He turned his heels and stormed away from the library. He smiled to himself a little. It felt good getting all that frustration out.

                He was going to regret that feeling very much when a boy captured the incident and posted it on Twitter.

 

*****************************

 

                Doyoung woke up the next day to a series of tweets and messages, all angry at Doyoung for his “rude behaviour at Jaehyun” the day before. Apparently some freshman witnessed the incident and posted it online, and now everyone was angry at the choir club president, calling him a “petty jealous bitch”. It even had the accompanying hashtag #DoyoungTheAss. Normally Doyoung would be flattered because A: He prided himself in having a nice ass and B: being a bitch was a lifestyle. Being called that in Twitter was however, a not so pleasant experience.

                “Doyoung what have you done?!?!” Ten stormed into his dorm room with his phone buzzing in his hands. His best friends knew the key code to his dorm room and they could storm in anytime.

                “What?” Doyoung asked, still in his pyjamas and tucked in bed with his laptop.

                “You have the entire college community calling you a whore and a slut. What did you do?”

                “You saw the video.”

                “I want to hear it from the horse’s mouth.”

                “I told Jung Jaehyun to fuck off.”

                “WHY?!?!” Ten was almost pulling his hair out from frustration.

                “He was annoying me and trying to interrupt my study session so of course I got angry! He even got me thrown out of the library!”

                “You don’t understand, this backlash is horrendous! People are saying they were going to boycott our next recital and how the hell are we supposed to fund a club if we can’t sell enough tickets to get people to come and see our recital?!!?” Ten screeched. “Did you not realize the PR nightmare you just put us through?!?!”

                Doyoung swallowed thickly. He hadn’t considered that indeed.

                “Oops.” He muttered. That was one of Doyoung’s problems. He had very little filter in his brain, which made him an honest, upright man but also reckless and bratty. He wasn’t an easy man to please or love and was very defensive over what he says is his. He doesn’t really fuck up, but when he does, he fucks the big shit up.

                “I’m sorry.” Doyoung said meekly. “I didn’t mean it, I was just so angry.”

                “Bullshit. You totally meant it.”

                “Okay yeah but maybe I should have said it nicely.”

                “Saying “It is my pleasure to ask you to fuck off thank you” does not make it better.” Ten snapped. “Oh my god this is horrible. First we lost the money and now we…”

                “Ten!!! Doyoung!!!” Taeyong rapped at the door with his knuckles before storming inside, completely unnecessary because he knew the key code anyways. “Check Twitter!! Now!!”

                “Which bitch do I have to block now?” Ten sighed. “I’ve already blocked Yuri, Anna, Shuqi…”

                “No, it’s Jaehyun!” Taeyong showed his phone. “He tweeted to defend you.”

                “ME?!?!” Doyoung dropped his jaw.

                “Listen. I have to clarify this before it gets out of hand. Kim Doyoung and I were not fighting. There was a misunderstanding between us and it just so happened our voices were raised so we were thrown out. I don’t approve of this horrid bullying slash death threats I see being thrown at him and you all should be ashamed of yourself.” Taeyong read.

                “Wow.” Ten gasped.

                “Kim Doyoung is a fine student who just wants the best for his club. He’s a responsible leader and wants to take the club to new heights. I respect him a lot and despite the original misunderstanding, there is no bad blood between us and we are friends, so everyone please stop this nonsense. You are disrespecting our school and tarnishing our name and reputation.”

                “Holy shit.” Ten snatched the phone away. “Fuck it’s got 2000 retweets already.”

                “Why would he do that?” Doyoung scrambled to check his phone. “Why would he defend me?”

                “Because unlike you, he is a sweet, mature person.” Taeyong glared at him. “He did it! He subdued the PR nightmare for us!”

                “Shit we better send this man some fucking flowers or something.” Ten breathed. “Oh my god I cannot believe he did that.”

                “Why would he tweet that we are friends? We’re not even close to that!” Doyoung scoffed. “I…HEY!!!”

                “Thank you Jung Jaehyun for your support.” Taeyong snatched the phone away from Doyoung and quickly typed the tweet. Doyoung scrambled to get his phone but Ten nailed him down to the bed and straddled him, holding his arms apart while Taeyong finished the tweet. “I’m sorry for what happened.”

                “FUCK THAT I AM NOT SORRY GIVE ME MY PHONE.” Doyoung screamed in retaliation but Ten just slapped him.

                “Shut up!!! You have done more than enough to ruin it!”

                “Maybe we should meet to bury the hatchet. DM me soon.” Taeyong added on, pressing a button and showing the final product. “There. Just tweeted.”

                “You know I could delete that.”

                “No you won’t, and you know why?” Taeyong said. “Because you are going to be a responsible adult and apologize to him.”

                “I’m in college, I know nothing about responsibility.” Doyoung tried to sit up but Ten pressed his weight further on him. “Jesus how the fuck are you so strong?” he stared at his best friend sitting on top of him.

                “I go to the gym. You should do that sometime.” Ten cocked his head to one side cutely.

                “Doyoung, I’m serious. You are apologizing to him, for the sake of the club.”

                “Besides, it won’t be a bad idea to have the basketball team on our side.” Ten said. “If we can get them to support our recitals the whole school would follow as well. Our money woes would be over.”

                “He started it!” Doyoung cried out unhappily.

                “Are you going to apologize or not?” Taeyong asked.

                “I…OW!!!” Doyoung groaned when Ten squeezed his legs around him. “Fine! I’ll do it!”

                “Good. Now let’s wait for his DM, and this time I’m doing the talking.”

                “You know,” Ten let Doyoung’s arms go. “You’re kind of pretty like this. Under me, messy hair, wide eyes…” Ten didn’t get to finish his sentence as Doyoung flipped him off and threw him off the bed.

 

*****************************

 

                “Hi Doyoung.” Jaehyun stood up when Doyoung entered the café they (Taeyong and Jaehyun) had agreed for them to meet. He didn’t know why Ten had insisted to dress him up a little better before the meeting because it wasn’t a date or anything. He was just supposed to be there to apologize, bury the hatchet or whatever the fuck that is, and be on his merry way and never have to deal with Jung Jaehyun again.

                Doyoung’s breath was knocked out when he saw Jaehyun, dressed handsomely in a red and white striped sweater and ripped jeans. He had his sleeves pulled up to show off his strong, muscular forearms and his little dimples by the side of his cheeks made him look even more ethereal. Doyoung suddenly felt underdressed in his flannel shirt and dark pants.

                “Hi Jaehyun.” He breathed. _Be nice, be civil. You promised that._

                “Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea?”

                “Coffee would be great.” Doyoung said. His hands were shaking for some reason and he tilted his head to see Ten and Taeyong a few feet away, trying to hide behind menus and newspapers (badly) and glaring back at him. He stuck his tongue out for good measure.

                “Talk.” Taeyong mouthed.

                “I’m glad we’re doing this you know.” Jaehyun smiled. “Clearing the air and settling the past behind us.”

                “Why?”

                “Why what?”

                “I mean why do you want to do that?” Doyoung said.

                “You contacted me first.”

                “That wasn’t me. That was my vice president.” Doyoung turned and he could swear Taeyong was raising a middle finger at him but he shifted so that he was out of view.

                “Wait, so you don’t want to make up?” Jaehyun made a face out of confusion.

                “Look,” Doyoung sighed, putting his hands on the table. He figured he better do what he was supposed to or Taeyong was going to be very, very angry. “I said I would apologize, so here it is. I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you. I acted out of line and it was very rude of me.”

                “That’s it?”

                “What more do you want?”

                “I was kind of hoping we could be friends.”

                Doyoung almost choked on his coffee. He sputtered a bit. “Why the hell would we be friends?”

                Jaehyun shrunk back and he looked terribly despondent. Jaehyun’s eyes drooped downwards and he pouted. _Shit shit now I made him sad._ “No, that’s not what I meant. Shit Jaehyun I’m sorry. I mean, we come from different worlds and I don’t know if we could make this work.”

                _Okay none of what I just sputtered out makes any sense._

                “Why are you making this so hard?” Jaehyun said. “I just want to be friends.”

                “Okay fine.” Doyoung rolled his eyes a little. “We’re friends. Happy?”

                “That’s not how this works Doyoung.”

                “How else do you decide if someone is a friend or not?”

                “You’re just doing this to dispel the PR tragedy.”

                “Was I supposed to have done this any other way?”

                “Ever heard of being genuine?”

                That made Doyoung quiet. The choir president bit his lip as Jaehyun shook his head and stood up. “You know what, apology accepted. I get that you don’t want to be around me. I’ll just leave.”

                “Jaehyun…”

                “Bye. Good luck with the club.” Jaehyun left his seat and walked away. Doyoung was still stunned from what happened while Ten and Taeyong stared at them like they had just let a criminal walk away from jail.

                “Jaehyun!” Doyoung got up from his seat to try and chase Jaehyun but as soon as he stepped out the café he stepped back in. “Shit I forgot to pay.”

                “It’s okay sir.” The waiter said. “He paid already.”

                _Jung Jaehyun paid for drinks? After all the bullshit I spewed?_

                There was an ugly emotion rotting away at the bottom of his stomach. Doyoung ran to the bathroom, ducked his head into the sink and heaved, trying to throw the contents of his stomach out. He looked up at the mirror and for the first time, he really didn’t like what he saw.

*****************************

 

                “You look like hell.” Taeyong said while chewing on a carrot he used for breakfast. Every week the three of them would gather at Ten’s house and have a sleepover. Doyoung and Taeyong took turns making breakfast but recently Doyoung had been oversleeping so Taeyong took the turn this time. Despite the extra sleep, Doyoung did not look rejuvenated at all. His eyes were swollen like he was crying and his skin actually aged overnight.

                “Thanks. I feel like it.”

                “As you should be.” Ten rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

                “You’re supposed to be my friend.” Doyoung pouted at Ten.

                “Which means I’m supposed to call you out on your bullshit. If that’s the case,” Ten grabbed a newspaper, rolled it up and placed it near Doyoung’s ear. “THIS IS BULLSHIT!”

                “Ten!” Taeyong slapped the paper away.

                “I’m sorry but we had a real chance to do some damage control and this dude here fucking blew it!”

                “He didn’t say anything afterwards, the hashtag went away and no new insults has popped up, so I won’t say the damage worsened but it definitely didn’t improve.” Taeyong poured some coffee for them and went back to his sandwich. “Besides, I thought we agreed not to talk about it.”

                “Fine.” Ten huffed. “He turned to Doyoung who was just staring at his coffee absentmindedly. “You okay?”

                “Huh?” Doyoung whipped his head around. “Sure. I guess.”

                “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re looking even more tired than yesterday.”

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just so tired. I haven’t been sleeping well and my gut’s been all over the place since that café meeting.”

                “Oh?” Taeyong made a face. “Does Kim Doyoung actually have a conscience?”

                “Fuck you.” Doyoung snapped. “Come on guys you know me. I’m not actually like this. Yes, I’m honest. Yes I say stuff without thinking. Yes I don’t give a lot of fucks, which is exactly why I don’t understand why this is bothering me! If it were anybody else I wouldn’t care, but I haven’t been sleeping well, eating well, I haven’t been able to function properly since Jaehyun. What is wrong with me?”

                “Probably because he did a nice thing and you didn’t want to accept it?”

                “I don’t understand why he wants to be friends with me.” Doyoung said. “I mean he’s Mr Congeniality. Isn’t he friends with the whole basketball team and most of the honour roll? Why does he want to be friends with me? I’m nobody special.”

                “Are you saying friendship is by rank?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you are friends with us only because we are the same level?”

                “No, that’s not what I…”

                “You know sometimes when you have this whole complaining moment, it tends to be more about yourself than the other person.” Ten said. “Do you feel inferior compared to Jaehyun?”

                “Doesn’t everyone?” _He’s so smart, and nice, and handsome, and tall, and athletic, and rich, and…_

                “Are you intimidated by him?”

                “Wait what?” Doyoung scoffed.

                “He has his whole life together, doesn’t that freak you out a little?”

                “Okay yes.” Doyoung admitted. “That’s slightly freaky.”

                “Are you attracted to him?”

                “Wait hold on there.” Doyoung stopped him. “That’s going too far. He’s cute but he’s not that cute.”

                “Really?” Taeyong hummed. “Because I’ve always thought he was handsome.”

                “Then you can have him. I don’t want him.”

                “Yeah but he doesn’t want me, does he?” Taeyong said. “You see, Jaehyun could have his pick of any man or woman in college, or even in this city. Yet he cared about you, defended you on Twitter even though you were a jackass, tried to be friends and he did exactly what you wanted. He left you alone. Doesn’t that say something?”

                Doyoung blushed intensely. Taeyong was right. Jaehyun had been nothing but nice to him and he was, even by his standards, a douchebag to him. In his defense it wasn’t entirely his fault. He could never think straight when Jaehyun was around. His mind would just empty out and his mean reflex took over as protection.

                Doyoung decided he should apologize. A real, proper apology, but first he would have to actually get his brain to work and shrink his ego in order to do so.

                Doyoung was outside his sociology class when he saw Jaehyun and a bunch of his friends, Johnny and Yuta, sitting in the front row, talking about something animatedly. They had been sharing a class for the past few weeks but Doyoung never paid him any attention, and he was pretty sure Jaehyun didn’t know he existed. Now, things were different. After the café meeting Jaehyun avoided Doyoung like the plague and there was an odd tension in the room whenever they first appeared together. Normally Doyoung would ignore him and walk to find Jungwoo.

                This time he thought about stopping to see Jaehyun first. To tell him he was sorry.

                “Okay class!” Professor Shim Changmin knocked on his table. “Get in and let’s start.”

                _Damn it._

                “Alright guys, you know what time of the year it is.” Professor Shim smiled. “It’s project time!!”

                The whole lecture theatre groaned. Only Professor Shim would be excited about it.

                “Oh come on guys it’s going to be fun! Trust me! And this time, in order to spice things up, we’re going to pick our partners,” he pulled a top hat out from under the table. “Out of a hat.”

                “Is he serious?” Jungwoo groaned. “How old school is that?”

                “When I call out your names, you will pick your partner’s name and decide on a topic.” Professor Shim pulled out the student list. “Amber Liu.”

                “Who do you want to get?” Doyoung asked Jungwoo.”

                “Maybe Wendy? She’s smart as hell. Or Joshua?”

                “Kim Doyoung.” Professor Shim called.

                “That’s me.” Doyoung raised his hand and stepped down onto the theatre floor. He dug his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. The letters revealed themselves as he slowly unfolded the paper and his knees nearly gave in.

                “Okay, Kim Doyoung will be paired with Jung Jaehyun.” Professor Shim scribbled while Doyoung whipped his head to find Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s face was three times whiter than it already was and the room was abuzz with whispers and gasps. Doyoung could practically here the sounds of tweets already.

                _Fuck. That wasn’t in the plan._

*****************************

 

                “You can come closer.” Doyoung said as he sat at one end of the library table while Jaehyun took the other end. “I don’t bite. Yet.”

                Jaehyun wasn’t sure at first but he quickly got out of his seat and sat opposite him. “Well.” He said. “This is unfortunate.”

                “I know.” Doyoung sighed. “This wasn’t how I pictured it.”

                “If this is too weird maybe we should tell Professor Shim and petitioned to have it changed.”

                “Jaehyun, no.” Doyoung stopped him. “We can’t keep doing this. Obviously this happened for a reason and if we have to work together then let’s do it. We’re both grown adults, right? We can work together in a civil manner.”

                “Yeah.” Jaehyun nodded. “We can do this.”

                “Before we get started, I really have to apologize to you, if not I’m going to go nuts.” Doyoung started. “I’m sorry I was such a dick to you and believe me when I say I really, really didn’t mean any of it. Its just things come out of my mouth before I can even process it and I’m really not like this.”

                “Wow.” Jaehyun blinked. “You mean it?”

                “I do. I seriously do. My mind has just been rattled with guilt. I can’t stop thinking of you wherever I go and I can’t sleep at night, I’m not eating well, my body’s all tense…”

                “Wait.” Jaehyun stopped him. “You’ve been thinking of me?”

                _Shit._

                “There goes my mouth again.” Doyoung shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m making it weird again.”

                “No no it’s fine.” A small smile crept up on Jaehyun’s face. “It’s uhm… it’s really nice. I like that you are so honest.”

                “Do we have a truce?” Doyoung extended his hand.

                “Truce.” Jaehyun shook Doyoung’s hand firmly. “Let’s do this.”

 

*****************************

 

                “Hi buddy.”

                “Hello.” Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung as he sat down with him at the study area. “Did you get the materials you wanted from the library?”

                “All but one. Jongin said someone else is using it.” Doyoung checked his notebook. “We have to hand in our project plan this week, right?”

                “Yeah. How much have you done?”

                “None. You.”

                “Me too.” Jaehyun chuckled. “We’re fucked.”

                Doyoung giggled at the way Jaehyun said fuck. It was crude yet kind of cute at the same time. Doyoung said fuck in front of Jaehyun almost every minute since they started working together but Jaehyun has never once been fazed by it. In fact, working together was not as unbearable as Doyoung had originally imagined it to be. Jaehyun did his part and was a very cooperative partner. He took his work seriously and for once it was nice to have someone who could share the load and not have everything dumped on him.

                The two of them discussed about their project ideas a bit more when Jaehyun’s phone buzzed against the table. Jaehyun took one look at it and stuffed it in his bag.

                “Everything okay?” Doyoung asked.

                “Yeah. It’s just my stepdad.” Jaehyun said. “He’s kind of annoying.”

                Doyoung simply nodded and went back to flipping his book. A few minutes later, the scent of thick perfume wafted through the air and Doyoung looked up.

                “Hi Jaehyun.” Lina, vice president of the economics club and queen bitch, waved at Jaehyun.

                “Hi Lina.” Jaehyun smiled politely. “How’s Business Strategy class?”

                “It’s awesome! You should have totally taken it instead of boring sociology. You would have enjoyed it.”

                “Yeah but I like sociology.”

                “Anyways, I was thinking, a bunch of my friends are having a party later on Friday at Jennie’s house. She got a new pool and everything and we are inviting only the coolest people. Wanna come?”

                “I…uh…” Jaehyun turned to Doyoung and back at her. “Can I get back to you on that?”

                Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows. He could sense the hesitation.

                “Oh come on it’s going to be fun! Lisa’s bringing her DJ boyfriend so you know it’s going to be lit! Plus the rest of the girls on the council will be there too! There’s going to be tequila shots, beer pong and it’s just going to be the best night of your life. Besides you’ve been so busy lately, you look like you need a break.”

                “I really don’t think so.”

                “Jesus when did you become such a stick in the mud? You used to be a lot more fun!” Lina complained. “Remember the time we all played 7 minutes in heaven and you and Soyou got sent to the bathroom? I remember someone had a very good time then.” She smirked and Jaehyun’s face turned red in embarrassment.

                “Listen Mina,” Doyoung spoke up.

                “It’s Lina.”

                “Whatever.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t want to go. Leave him alone.”

                “I wasn’t talking to you.” Lina spat. “And how do you know he doesn’t want to go? You’re not his best friend.”

                “I don’t have to be one to know that I have to respect his boundaries, so back off woman.” Doyoung snapped. He glared at Lina until she walked away and turned back to Jaehyun, who was still a little pink in the face.

                “Thank you.” He said.

                “You’re welcomed.” Doyoung nodded. “I take it this happens a lot?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Why didn’t you want to go?”

                “I never actually enjoyed those parties.” Jaehyun said. “I’ve never been a big party person.”

                “Really?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “That’s surprising.”

                “Why? Because I look like I am?”

                Doyoung nodded, realizing how shallow that statement was. Jaehyun just chuckled and shook his head. “I know. Everyone does. Don’t feel bad about it.”  

                “Okay so now I know this much about you. You don’t like big parties. It’s fine. I don’t like big parties either.” Doyoung said. “It’s totally cool. Maybe we can work on our project again on Friday.”

                Jaehyun’s eyes lit up and he nodded. Doyoung smiled softly as his heart leapt in delight. Who knew that the most popular boy in college was actually an introvert?

                Maybe Jaehyun wasn’t as perfect as he thought, and Doyoung was liking that idea more and more.

                Suddenly the thought of being friends with Mr Perfect, isn’t so scary anymore.

 

*****************************

 

                “I have the coffee.”

                “And I have the chips.” Doyoung took out two bags of potato chips and dumped them on the table as Jaehyun stepped foot inside his dorm room with two cups of freshly made coffee. The two of them have an interim assignment due the next day and it was time to pull out an all-nighter. The last two months spent working closely together on this project has brought them closer together than before. Doyoung moved to sit next to Jaehyun in class (since Jungwoo moved to sit next to his partner Lucas) and the two of them were now, as Doyoung could comfortably say, good friends.

                “We just have a little more work to do before submission tomorrow.” Jaehyun said.

                “I agree. Let’s get on it.” Doyoung stepped out from behind the table into view. He turned to find that Jaehyun was staring at him. “Jae?”

                “Oh, sorry.” Jaehyun shook his head. “It’s just…do you always dress like that?”

                Doyoung looked down at his yellow and black stripped sweater and boy shorts. He had round rimmed glasses on his face and what looks like a little zit on his forehead. “Is something wrong? Should I change?”

                “No, no.” Jaehyun said. “You look cute. Like a bee.”

                “It’s the stripes, isn’t it?” Doyoung huffed. “Damn it. I told Ten not to get me this sweater as a gift.”

                “I like it. It’s cute. Now you’re a bunny bee.”

                “A what?”

                “Bunny bee. You know,” Jaehyun smirked. “Because you look like a bunny and now you’re dressed like a bee.”

                “Har har, you think you’re funny don’t you?”

                “As a matter of fact, I do.”

                “Then sit down funny boy. We’ve got work to do.”

                Three hours, two cups of coffee, three bags of chips and a pizza later, the boys were about 70% through with their intended workload. Doyoung yawned and tried to slap himself awake. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was 3am, no wonder he was so exhausted.

                “Are you tired?” Jaehyun asked.

                “No, I’m okay.”

                “It’s alright Doyoung. You can sleep. I’ll finish off what we need to do here.”

                “Jaehyun we still have the abstract to work on. There’s too much here for one night.”

                “You’re right.” Jaehyun said, letting a yawn escape his own lips. “Fuck I didn’t realize how late it was.”

                “You can crash here for the night if you want.” Doyoung offered. “I can take the couch.”

                “Oh no Doyoung. I don’t want to trouble you.”

                “Don’t worry. It’s the least I could do. You brought the coffee and the pizza.”

                “Well, if you say so.” Jaehyun nodded. He was far too tired to argue. Doyoung lent him a spare toothbrush and a towel so that he could wash up as well. He grabbed a set of pillow and blankets for him while he moved his to the couch opposite the bed. They promised to wake up early the next day to get some more work done so Doyoung carefully set his alarm for 5.30am, which was in two hours.

                “Good night.” He checked that Jaehyun was in his bed.

                “Good night.” Jaehyun said. Doyoung turned the lights off and climbed onto the couch, ready to close his eyes and sleep.

                A few minutes later, Doyoung could hear the rustle of the sheets from the bed a few feet away. Jaehyun was tossing and turning, probably trying to sleep but couldn’t. “Doyoung?” he called softly.

                “Yeah?” Doyoung responded.

                “Could you come here?” he asked. “I can’t sleep alone.”

                “Why?” Doyoung sniggered. “Is the big baby insecure?”

                “It’s just a different bed and it’s a bit scary.”

                Doyoung giggled as he grabbed a pillow and climbed onto his bed to lay down next to Jaehyun. He could barely make out his face from the streetlight outside his window and even with so little lighting, Doyoung could draw out his structured cheekbones, jawline and even the bridge of his nose. _Damn it. How could you be this handsome even in the dark?_

                “Talk to me.” Jaehyun said. “I’ll sleep better.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung shrugged. “Do you have pets?”

                “I have a dog at home with my parents. His name is Lucky. Big golden retriever.”

                “Oh that’s nice! I used to have a goldfish but he was eaten.”

                “By a cat?”

                “No, my brother.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “He did it as a dare, plus he was kind of drunk.”

                “Too bad for Goldie.” Jaehyun’s deep voice rumbled through the room. “Doyoung?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Tell me a secret you have never told anyone else.”

                “A secret?” Doyoung racked his brain. “I don’t know. My life has always been an open book.”

                “Really? You don’t have secrets?”

                “Not really. My mouth usually betrays me anyway so why bother keeping them.” Doyoung laughed. “Oh, I have one. It’s nothing big though. Once, during Ten’s birthday party, I was so drunk I made out with a plastic mannequin and tried to ride it.”

                “Oh my god.” Jaehyun burst out laughing.

                “We agreed never to speak of it again but Ten swears he has video footage of that somewhere and he says that when I get a boyfriend, he’s going to show it to him and see if he sticks around after that.” Doyoung said. “Kind of like a test.”

                “How much do I have to bribe him to see that?”

                “Shut up.” Doyoung slapped his wrist lightly. “Okay, it’s your turn.”

                “Okay. Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

                “Hey, you know my mouth.” Doyoung said. “But if you mean it, I’ll do my best. I swear.”

                “Okay.” Jaehyun breathed. “I hate my stepdad.”

                That surprised Doyoung. “You what?”

                “I hate him.” Jaehyun said. “He doesn’t love me, my mum or my younger brothers. He’s a politician, a very famous one and he’s campaigning to be the next mayor of this city. My mum has a successful business and a charity organization under her belt, so I think he married her because of she would look good on his repertoire.”

                “What did he do?”

                “Once, when I was 16, I went to his office to deliver something for my mum. I saw him and his secretary in his office. She had her skirt up and he had his pants down.”

                “Shit.” Doyoung grimaced. “That’s horrible. Did you tell your mother?”

                “No. I didn’t tell anyone. Not my mum, not my brothers. They were too young to understand and no one would believe me. I just kept it to myself.”

                Doyoung bit his lip. “Is that why you ignore his phone calls and messages?”

                “Recently he’s been trying to set me up with this CEO’s daughter and I hate it. I don’t want to date her, I don’t even fucking like her.” Jaehyun said. “My mum is too busy with her charities and her globe-trotting she doesn’t care about me. It has always been me, my brothers and our babysitter. His name is Taeil, and he is the one who has been more like a father to me.”

                “Hey,” Doyoung reached for his hand. “You shouldn’t let anyone make you do something you don’t want.”

                “I know that.”

                “If he bothers you again let me know. I’ll make him run with his tail between his legs like Tina.”

                “Lina.”

                “Whatever.”

                “Thanks.” Jaehyun laughed. “That’s a funny thing to imagine.”

                “People think they are tough all the time, but that’s only because they haven’t met me.” Doyoung laughed with him. “I’m tougher.”

                Jaehyun fell asleep a few minutes later and so did Doyoung. An hour later, Doyoung woke up and finished the rest of their assignment. He didn’t bother to wake Jaehyun up because A: it was faster if he did it, and B: Jaehyun deserved a break.

                Doyoung typed the last few words of their assignment and clicked SAVED. Finally, it was done. Jaehyun woke up two hours later, panicking that they didn’t finish it and panicking even more when Doyoung said he finished it.

                “Why didn’t you wake me up!?”

                “It was faster if I did it myself. Plus you slept so well, I didn’t want to wake the baby.”

                “I’m not a baby.”

                “Says the baby who needed company in bed last night.”

                “Shut up bunny bee.”

                “You shut up first.”

                The two of them handed in their printed assignment and exited the staff office in high spirits. “We are done for the first half, partner!” Jaehyun high fived him. “Shall we go out and celebrate?”

                “Doyoung!!!” Taeyong and Ten waved from the end of the hallway. “Come on! We’re supposed to go for ice cream together!”

                “Ah shit. I forgot.” Doyoung winced. “Say Jaehyun, you want to join us?”

                “Can I?”

                “Sure, if you can handle three of me put together.” Doyoung smirked.

                “Three bunny bees?” Jaehyun grinned as Doyoung slapped him. “Sounds like fun.”

 

*****************************

 

                Their interim assignment came back a few days later and Professor Shim was pleased with their work. He urged them to do more in phase two and that meant more late nights than before. Half of the semester had gone and things were beginning to pick up. Doyoung’s choir club fundraising activities has started, Jaehyun’s basketball practice has steadily increased as the semi final match was only two weeks away, and many more classes started piling their assignments and exams on them. All of this left Doyoung feeling rather stressed out and wounded up. He got himself a stress relieving toy at Ten’s suggestion but to his dismay it wasn’t as useful as he thought it was. He slept after tossing it away, frustrated and annoyed.

                “Fuck.” He cursed when he saw Jaehyun outside his door one night, dressed in a black suit and a crisp black tie. He had on Tom Ford’s cologne and smelled absolutely ravishing. “Are you here to study or meet the queen?”

                “I just came back from some god-awful party at my parent’s place.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he dug around Doyoung’s fridge for a beer. He has been over so many times he didn’t need permission to dig around the kitchen for food anymore. “So many stuffy people in penguin suits. What a bore.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung gulped thickly. His heart started to pound and he could feel sweat forming at the base of his hairline. “Take some time to cool off.”

                “Thanks.” Jaehyun said. “I needed this.” He removed his blazer, revealing a nicely fitted white shirt over his chest. He removed his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Suddenly the room was very, very hot. Doyoung nearly squealed as Jaehyun unbuckled his belt and removed it, taking one end and slapping it against the palm of his hand.

                “You okay?” he asked Doyoung. “You look flushed.”

                “I…uh…” Doyoung fanned himself. “I need to go to the bathroom.” He went inside and quickly locked the door. Doyoung felt uncomfortable in his groin and he looked down and cursed loudly. He took his phone out of his pocket and called for help.

                “Doyoung?” someone rapped on the bathroom door a few minutes later. “It’s me, Ten.”

                Doyoung almost cried in gratitude when Ten came in, looking confused. “What’s the emergency?”

                “Ten, I can’t do this. You need to get Jaehyun out of here.”

                “Why? What’s wrong?”

                “I cannot deal with him. Did you see him? He came in here looking like that and he smells so delicious I could eat him. Oh my god.” Doyoung moaned, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes on how frustrated he was.

                “Why are you moaning like a bitch in heat? You’re not making any sense. It’s just a suit.”

                “I have been so stressed and frustrated lately. Ten if I go out there, I’m going to jump him. Please get him out of here before I lose my mind.”

                “Didn’t you get off last night?”

                “I was trying but the batteries died…”

                “Oh for fuck’s sake I told you to get a better toy.”

                “I know I know but now is not the time!!” Doyoung winced. “Ten please. Please get him out of here.”

                “Okay, okay. Just stay put.” Ten said. He walked up to Jaehyun who was sitting at the desk with his laptop. “Jaehyun, I don’t think Doyoung is feeling very good so I’ll take care of him. Maybe you should go back and rest.”

                “Is he okay?”

                “Bad stomach cramps. He ate some rancid sushi yesterday.”

                “That sucks. Can I get him anything?”

                “You could suck…I MEAN” Ten slapped himself for saying that. “It’s fine. Everything is under control.”

                “Okay. Let me know how he’s doing.”

                “Will do.” Ten smiled as he showed Jaehyun out. “Okay he’s gone.”

                “Oh fuck.” Doyoung cried in frustration. “Shit shit shit.”

                “Strip yourself and get a cold shower. I’m going to run back to my place and get some batteries.”

                “Ten, thank you. How am I ever going to repay you for this?”

                “Easy. The next time this happens, you jump him, because with the rate things are going there won’t be enough batteries in the world for you and I.”

 

*****************************

 

                Jaehyun slowly crept up behind Doyoung in the library, tiptoeing carefully as he leaned into whisper in his ear. “Guess who?”

                “Better not be rapist or you’ll have a broken nose.” Doyoung turned around and smirked. “How’s practice?”

                “Great. I think we’ll beat SEVEN-TEEN for sure in tomorrow’s semi-final.”

                “Of course you will. You have to! The school’s reputation rides on your shoulders.” Doyoung teased. “Sorry, was that too much pressure?”

                “No, it’s alright. I’m used to this.” Jaehyun shrugged it off. “I have something for you.”

                “What is it?” Jaehyun took out two tickets from his jacket and handed it to him.

                “I really hope you can come to tomorrow’s game.” He stuck his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels. “I could use the support.”

                “You’ll have the whole school chanting your name in the background.” Doyoung smiled. “Still need me?”

                “Yeah. I need someone who will yell “SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET THAT SHOT YOU BASTARD.”

                “Shut up.” Doyoung pushed him. “I’ll be civil.”

                “So you’ll come?”

                Doyoung smiled as he leaned closer to Jaehyun. “Since you asked.” The two of them giggled in close proximity until they heard a “SHHHH” from the end of the bookcase.

                “No making out in the library.” Kim Jongin warned them.

                “We weren’t…” Jaehyun couldn’t finish his sentence as the librarian glared at them and walked away. The two students blushed as they peeled apart from one another. Jaehyun’s ears were red and Doyoung couldn’t even look at him, but they were both smiling like crazy.

                “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

                “I’ll be there.” Doyoung nodded. He waved goodbye to Jaehyun and returned to the book he was holding in his arms. He looked down at the title: The Feeling of Love. He held the book to his chest and smiled.

                If this was what it felt like, he should have fallen for Jung Jaehyun months ago.

 

*****************************

 

                “Kim Doyoung in a basketball match.” Ten shook his head as they found their seats in the arena. “The world really is flat.”

                “And since when do you watch basketball?” Doyoung stuck his tongue out.

                “Quite a bit. I have other interests you know.”

                “Taeyong has some really good seats down there.” Doyoung waved at their other friend who is on the floor itself talking pictures. “Perks of being the college sports reporter.”

                “Wow SEVEN-TEEN really brought out their home crowd.” Ten pointed at the opponents. “This looks like a tough one.”

                “Doesn’t matter, they are going to lose tonight. The Neo Cults are taking this crown.”

                “You seem oddly confident.” Ten winked. “Finally playing the supportive boyfriend?”

                “He’s not my boyfriend.”

                “Yet.”

                The game started with a performance by the Neo Cults cheerleading squad. Doyoung rolled his eyes at Mina, Tina, Lina or whatever her name was but he did enjoy the bit where they threw one of their cheerleaders in the air. The game’s commentator Kris Wu started introducing the players and the teams and then introduced a very special guest. “Ladies and gentlemen, in the crowd with us tonight we have politician Lee Seunghyun and his wife Bae Suzy, the official sponsors of our NCT Varsity Sports League and proud benefactor of both colleges playing tonight!”

                “Wait.” Doyoung raised his head to look at the screen. He saw an older male waving his hand to the crowd as they clapped for him and a beautiful lady who smiled with grace. He looked at Jaehyun on the floor and he saw the way his jaw hardened and his breath hitched.

                Jaehyun did not expect his stepfather and mother to be here tonight.

                “Shit.” Doyoung mumbled.

                “What’s wrong?” Ten asked.

                “That’s his stepfather.”

                “Jaehyun’s father is a politician?!?” Ten shrieked.

                The buzzer started and so did the game. Doyoung had no time to answer Ten as his eyes focused on the game. Jaehyun was moving slowly across the floor, lagging behind others and Doyoung was scared. He knew his stepfather’s presence had thrown him off. He clasped his hands and prayed when SEVEN-TEEN made the first shot.

                _Please god. Please save him._

*****************************

 

                “Holy shit this is too fucking tense.” Ten wiped the sweat off his brows. “58 to 60 with only 3 minutes to go.”

                “Ten I think I just peed in my pants.” Doyoung groaned, trying to calm his frantic heart.

                “Jaehyun has been off for this whole match. Are you sure he’s okay?”

                Of course he wasn’t. There was no way Jaehyun could be okay. He hated his stepfather more than anything and Doyoung could see why. He had absolutely no interest in the game or his stepson at all. At least Suzy was rooting for him. Seunghyun just sat there like a rock and folded his arms at everything. _If he didn’t want to be here he shouldn’t have fucking come._ Doyoung refused to look at him. Every time he did he felt like punching him in his face.

                “He can do this.” Doyoung said. “Jaehyun will pull through. He has made every single shot so far. He can do this.”

                The game was back on and the crowd’s cheers were frantic. Ten and Doyoung cheered “JUNG JAEHYUN” as loud as they could while the seconds ticked away. Finally, with only 30 seconds to go, Jaehyun had gotten the ball and was ready to make the final 3-point shot.

                The shot that would win the game and ensure Neo Cults third consecutive championship victory.

                This is it. The buzzer beater. The most important shot of the game.

                Then, what happened next seemed to just go by in slow motion. Doyoung couldn’t hear anything or see anyone else. All he saw was a ball, flying through the air.

                And it hit the rim.

                The buzzer sounded, and people started crying.

                “NO!!!!” Doyoung screamed. Jaehyun fell to his knees in disbelief at what just happened. He missed his shot, and the Neo Cults lost their chance at a third victory. SEVEN-TEEN was going crazy, jubilant and excited at the narrow victory. They were taking off their shirts and bouncing around, egging the crowd to chant their name.

                Lee Seunghyun stood up and Jaehyun’s eyes found him. He stared at his stepfather as he shook his head and walked away, pulling his wife with him. Neo Cult supporters were either in shock or in tears over the loss. Doyoung felt his heart break when Jaehyun crumbled onto the floor, broken and defeated. Even Taeyong put down his heavy camera to mourn the loss.

                This was the very moment Mr. Had It All, lost it all.

 

*****************************

 

                “What the fuck is this?” Doyoung walked into the college study area the next day with a newspaper in his hand. “What the fuck is this headline?”

                “It’s reporting Doyoung.” Taeyong answered.

                “This?! This is reporting?! _Jung Jaehyun Lost It._ That’s your headline?!”

                “What do you want me to say? He fucked up Doyoung.” Taeyong said. “He missed his three pointer and he lost. That’s it.”

                “I can’t believe we have to give our trophy back.” Ten sighed. “I’m going to miss seeing it in our hallways. It was so shiny.”

                Doyoung felt his phone buzz and he quickly took it out of his back pocket. “What the hell is this?”

                “What the…” Ten checked his. “What is this Twitter hashtag?”

                “#JaehyunLostIt???!” Doyoung read the replies under the hashtag and it made him sick to his stomach. People were condemning him and making fun of his game. They made memes of his horrified expression when he realized he lost and his position on the floor when he crumbled down. “Who the hell started this?!”

                “The first person who tweeted it was Lina.” Taeyong checked.

                “Where is that bitch?” Doyoung whipped his head. He stormed towards the cafeteria, where he knew most of the cheerleaders were hanging out. He saw Lina with her girls, giggling and laughing as they typed on their phones and he stormed over, pushing others away to get to her.

                “Delete that tweet now.” He growled.

                “What the fuck.” Lina stared at him. “No.”

                “Do you not see the chain you have created?” Doyoung shoved his phone in front of her. “You have created a fucking monster. All these tweets and memes using the hashtag, they do more damage than good. A man just made a mistake and is at the lowest point of his life and here you are asking for more followers after you got more than 5000 likes?!?!”

                “Why do you care?” Lina pushed him away. “This is my Twitter account and I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”

                “No you won’t. You’re going to delete that right now.”

                “And who’s going to make me?”

                “I will.”

                “I don’t even fucking know you.” Lina sneered. “And how do you know he’s at the lowest point of his life?”

                “I’m his friend.” Doyoung seethed, his phone gripping his phone so hard he could almost snap it in half. “Unlike you, who is nothing more than a shallow bitch looking for fame. You’re not his friend, not even close. You use him for fame when he’s good and perfect and now that’s he’s not you just spit him out like used gum and fucking make hashtags for clout? Fuck you Lina, and you better delete that tweet or everyone’s going to know how you gave SEVEN-TEEN’S captain a blowjob after the game.”

                “Fuck you.” She screamed at him. “You don’t know that!”

                “Fine, test me.” Doyoung raised his hand. “Two can play at this clout game. I dare you to challenge me.”

                Lina didn’t take a step further. She simply pressed a few buttons on her phone and tossed it aside. Doyoung shook his head in disappointment as he walked away.

                Now that that was done, he had to check on Jaehyun.

                Doyoung rarely went over to Jaehyun’s place because it was quite far, but he knew where it was. Once he had to help Jaehyun carry a drunk Johnny to his house because it was closer to the bar and Jaehyun told him the code. Jaehyun’s shoes were still outside his dorm, which meant that he didn’t leave. Doyoung keyed in the key code and stepped inside.

                “Jaehyun?”

                The kitchen was empty and his gym bag was left unattended. Doyoung heard the sound of a shower from inside his room and walked towards it. He pushed the door opened and gasped. Jaehyun was inside the shower, water beating down on him while he sat on the floor, still in his gym uniform and crying in his hands.

                “Jaehyun?” Doyoung stepped inside carefully, putting his hands on him while still being clothed.

                “Doyoung?” Jaehyun looked up. His nose was red and you couldn’t tell tears from the shower water but he sounded so weak and broken. “I’m a failure.”

                “No. No no you’re not.” Doyoung could feel himself choking up at that. “You’re not a failure Jaehyun.”

                “I failed.”

                “No.” Doyoung shook his head. “It was a mistake.”

                “No it wasn’t.” Jaehyun’s voice broke out into a sob. “My mum… she was disappointed in me.”

                “Jaehyun.” Doyoung pulled him closer to cradle his head.

                “All I wanted was for her to be proud of me. I failed Doyoung. I failed.” Jaehyun broke as he cried, sobs filling the small bathroom. Doyoung could only hold him tight under the shower and cry along with him, rocking his body gently as the water masked their cries.

                An hour later, Doyoung helped Jaehyun to get a proper shower and bring him to bed. Doyoung helped himself to some spare clothes in his closet while he wiped Jaehyun’s hair dry and tucked him into bed. The captain had been crying for far too long and it left him weak and fatigued. Doyoung called Taeyong to make some soup for him as he knew that would calm him down while he headed to the kitchen to make some rice, but not before sending a tweet that read like this:

_Listen, this is ridiculous. I get y’all sending me hate when I told Jaehyun to fuck off a few months ago. Fine, I deserved that, but all of you are here making fucking MEMES and jokes about someone’s big mistake in an all-important match. Where is the humanity and respect for that? Have y’all lost your sympathy? Or is that traded with retweets and likes? I better see some actual support under this #JaehyunLostIt or I’m planning a mass event. If you guys are just tweeting for clout, get out. You are the ones that are shaming this school and it’s reputation and we don’t claim you._

_Jaehyun is my friend. He defended me last time, now I’m doing the same. You all supported him when he was captain, time to show up motherfuckers. I’m waiting._

 

*****************************

 

**2 MONTHS LATER**

                “Why did I agree to this?” Doyoung sighed as he sat behind the kissing booth with a jar on the counter. This was the last choir club fundraising activity: a kissing booth.

                “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Taeyong giggled. “Come on, you’ve got some nice tips.”

                “Yeah, but not as many as Ten.” Doyoung pouted as he turned to Ten’s line in the counter next door. “Look at the line.”

                “Yeah, he is popular.” Taeyong nodded. “Plus he’s a good kisser.”

                “How do you know that?”

                “I assume.” Taeyong scrambled over his words. “I mean look at the line!”

                “Did something happen between you two?”

                “It happened once and I was drunk bye!”

                “HEY!” Doyoung called after him but the photographer ran away. Doyoung sank back in his seat behind the booth and waited for some more customers. So far he had 5 kisses, and none of them were exciting. One of them even did it as a dare and Doyoung just scowled at him.

                “Hi Mr Kisser.”

                “Hello Mr. Blocking The Sun.” Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun.

                “What are you talking about? I am the sun.” Jaehyun smirked. “How’s the booth coming?”

                “Lousy for me, great for Ten.” Doyoung sighed as he pointed at Ten’s ever-growing line. “How are you doing?”

                “I’m fine.” Jaehyun said. “I took that holiday with my brothers as you suggested, and it really helped. I’m ready to go back to the team now.”

                “Good because your team needs you.” Doyoung said. “I mean ever since you left Johnny and Yuta have been over a little too often and they know my Netflix password now.” He shuddered. “I’m a little scared.”

                “I know. I called Johnny last night and he straight up bawled. He said he couldn’t handle the team; they walk over him too much.” Jaehyun laughed.

                “And we still have our sociology project! We are getting that A!”

                “Of course of course!” Jaehyun nodded. “I’m coming back to work on it. I promise.”

                “It’s good to see you.” Doyoung smiled. And he meant it. It was great to see Jaehyun happy and smiling again. After the loss, Doyoung was the one who said that Jaehyun should take a break and recover. He didn’t mend his relationship with his parents, but he did spend time with his brothers and Taeil, who was the real parent to him. His relationship with his stepdad was another problem saved for another day, but in the meantime,  he was just happy to see Jaehyun back again.

                He had no idea how much Jaehyun was hiding in order to be perfect. He had underestimated him and belittled him, but not anymore. Jaehyun wasn’t Mr. Perfect, he was Mr. Trying to be Perfect, and to his credit, he was doing a very good job of that.

                “You missed me?”

                “Please, miss the lame jokes, NBA matches and all the Cigarette After Sex songs?” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Big deal, I can do that by myself.”

                “So you don’t miss me?” Jaehyun pouted. “I should go back to Hawaii then.”

                “No!” Doyoung grabbed his arm. “At least take me with you.”

                Jaehyun laughed at Doyoung’s startled expression. “I’m not leaving you my bunny bee.”

                “Call me that again and I’ll rip out your dick.”

                “My bunny bee has a kink.” Jaehyun winked. “I can deal with that.”

                “You’ve gotten flirtier since Hawaii.” Doyoung stared at him. “Return those flirting skills. They suck.”

                “Here.” Jaehyun took out two dollars and put them in the jar. “Give me my kiss.”

                “Wait,” Doyoung panicked. “Are you serious?”

                “Sure. Don’t you want the money?”

                “Uhm…okay.” Doyoung breathed quickly and leaned forward. He has imagined this before (many, many times) but now he was actually doing it and his lips were quivering.

                Once Jaehyun’s lips met his, he had no idea why he was even nervous in the first place. Their lips melded together like they belonged there in the first place. Doyoung’s eyes rolled backwards as his hands wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck, kissing him tenderly and sweetly. This was everything he dreamt of, but better.

                “Wow.” Doyoung gasped when they parted for air.

                Jaehyun took out his entire wallet and placed it on the table. “Kiss me again.”

                “But..”

                Jaehyun didn’t wait for an answer. He pulled Doyoung towards him and cradled his face, parting his lips to taste more of his little bunny bee. Doyoung’s fingers fisted in his hair, wanting him closer and closer.

                “You are so perfect Jaehyun.” Doyoung whispered as he stroked his face.

                “No.” Jaehyun smiled. “We are. Together.”

                The two of them leaned forward to kiss again, kissing like they needed it to breathe. Ten watched them and figured they weren’t going to stop so he hastily pulled out a CLOSED sign.

                “Sorry guys!” Ten apologized. “Booth’s closed! No more kissing!”

                “What?!” Johnny complained. “But I told Doyoung I was coming to his booth.”

                Ten eyed the tall basketball hunk up and down and smiled. “Give me the cash and I’ll kiss you. I’m better than Doyoung.”

                “Really?”

                “You never know until you try.” Ten winked.

 

*****************************

 

                “Okay Jaehyun.” Ten said as he passed a phone into Jaehyun’s hands. “You and Doyoung have been dating for 5 months now, right?”

                “Yes. Is something wrong?”

                “You’re happy with him?”

                “I love him. He’s everything I have ever wanted.”

                “Good. You have made him so happy.” Taeyong said. “He’s happier, less bitchier, the think-before-you-speak thing is improving slowly but it’s there.”

                “Uh, thanks I guess.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “But what’s this all about?”

                “There is an ultimate test you have yet to pass.” Ten said. “In this phone is a video that you will see that may warp your perception of your precious bunny bee forever. If you still love him despite this, you can continue to date. If you think it’s disgusting, walk out now. My best friend doesn’t deserve someone shitty.”

                “I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

                Doyoung returned from grocery shopping to find his boyfriend and his best friends on the couch watching a video. “What are you guys doing?”

                He heard a loud wanton moan and he felt chills down his spine.

                “NO NO NO NO!!! Not that mannequin video!!!” Doyoung flew to the couch to grab the phone but Taeyong pushed him away.

                “He has to know.” Taeyong said.

                “No he doesn’t!” Doyoung struggled. “Jae don’t watch that it’s embarrassing!!”

                “Well.” Ten looked at him. “What do you think?”

                Jaehyun’s face was unreadable as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. “I think I need to talk to Doyoung.”

                “Okay. We’ll leave you two alone.” Ten and Taeyong said as they got off the couch. “Good luck.” Ten patted his ass.

                _Why is he saying good luck to my ass?_

                “Jaehyun please.” Doyoung blushed. “I told you before I was very, very very drunk and definitely not in the right frame of mind.”

                “Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun shook his head. “This is unbelievable.”

                “No Jaehyun.” Doyoung pleaded. “Please try to erase that from your brain.”

                “There’s only one way to rid that image from my brain.” Jaehyun said as he climbed onto Doyoung’s bed.

                “How?”

                “Take off your clothes,” Jaehyun stripped his T-shirt off. “And pretend I’m the mannequin.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a crazy month for dojae and I'm just so happy to be writing again. Let me know what you think and don't forget to give kudos! I miss you all and thank you for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want to spazz or read some of my tweetfics @sweetkpopfanfic


End file.
